It wasn't just a game
by marissafish
Summary: Best Friends Amy and Misa short for Marissa were fighting when they got sucked into their favorite game. Follow their adventures and when the time comes will they leave Altair and their friends? May have romance
1. OMG! it's that guy who would be uke!

I felt a piece of paper bounce off of me. I twitched and paused the game.

"Can you not see I'm in a fight with not one but several Templars?" My best friend since I was five, her four glared. She was cute in the little sister way: dark red hair, almost brown and green eyes standing at 5 feet on the dot. I on the other hand wasn't as interesting: Brown hair that was almost black, unsettling chocolate brown eyes and standing at an inch short of six feet.

"So can I play when you die? I mean it's obvious that one of them is going to kill you. I can do better, Amy." I threw the controller to her.

"Let's see you do better." She nodded and unpaused the game easily killing off most of the guards.

"Thank you." I took the controller from her. She glared and launched herself at me. We fought but she stopped and pointed at the screen.

"Is Altair moving without on of us controlling him?" I nodded as I also looked. I felt a tug near my kidneys. Misa must have felt it too because she got that priceless look of 'Holy Jama Llama…' on her face.

"The game is pulling us in…I must be dreaming." I muttered softly. I felt myself black out.

"Sir! We found these two near the entrance, what should I do with them?" Robert De Sable turned and faced the guard that was holding two women.

"Tie them up! They may serve as a shield against any assassins. After we get out of here, we may give them to Talal." The guard nodded and tied up the two. Several minutes later one of them stirred.

"Hey, Amy wake up…wake up you lazy slut! I'll give you a Kabuto plushy if you wake up…damn that usually works. Um, I'll buy you a month supply of tea if you get up? My gods, Amy wake your lazy ass up!" The woman sighed and started to hit her companion Amy.

"Fuck, Misa can't you see I'm trying to sleep. What is it?" Amy yelled to the woman, Misa. Misa just nodded her head in Robert De Sable's direction.

"If I'm not mistaken, isn't that the one dude in the beginning of Assassin's Creed? You know the guy who would so be uke to Altair?"

"Oh! You mean the guy with a stick up his ass? Hey, you! Guy with stick up the ass, yeah I'm talking to you!" Robert turned around to face the women.

"My name is Robert De Sable, and I suggest you shut up before I kill the both of you. How do you know Altair? Are you assassins?" Neither one of the women spoke up for a minute, before Amy spoke up and Misa sighed.

"See! I told you this guy have a stick the size of Texas up his ass. He needs to get laid, right Misa? Oh wait did he ask us a question? Wow, here I thought he would slap us. Misa you would be first, I mean you made that comment that he wouldn't be on top if he banged Altair." Misa sighed again and slapped Amy.

"There are you happy?! You just got slapped, now what was he asking us about the only good looking guy in the third crusade?"

"Something about how do we know Altair? Do we give him the shiny abridged version of how later he's gonna get his ass handed to him or do we just lie?" Misa slapped Amy again.

"Shut up. I'll handle this, we know Altair because we are fellow assassins who were sent to get the piece of Eden. He was supposed to provide us backup, see know you can't kill us! If you kill us then you won't find out what Al Mualim wanted with the piece of Eden and all that good shit." Amy let her head fall.

"You weren't supposed to tell him that, now we'll be tortured! You obviously deserve the Darwin Award, moron! Now let's just shut up and be quiet. No wait…he still couldn't kill us you idiot! One of the commandments, 'Thou Shall Not Kill.', remember?"

"Well that's fine and dandy for this guy but what about assassins? They don't really pay attention to that rule. No wait, rule one of the Creed. Shweet, we can die either way! No wait, if we side with Mr. Stick up ye old ass, then assassins will kill us. Either way we can't win." Amy and Misa looked at each other and nodded. They turned away from Robert De Sable and watched Altair who was moving towards Robert. They stayed quiet as the scene that they had redubbed, played though, and watched fold out before their eyes.

Altair went behind Robert and tried to stick a knife though him. Robert turned around at the same time and blocked the assassination attempt. Robert grabbed Altair and tossed him though a hole and the hole collapsed behind him. Malik and Kadar rushed in front of Amy and Misa. Kadar untied them and tossed them each a knife.

"Fight your captors! We'll talk about what you're doing here later." Misa and Amy grinned and threw themselves into the fray with the only objective of killing as many as possible before escaping. They heard a scream and whipped their heads to see Kadar stabbed in the heart. The two swore and ran to kill the attacker.

"Come! We must escape with the treasure now!" Amy rolled her eyes and swore.

"Sure, announce it to the whole fucking world that you have something valuable in you hand. What a dumbass." Another scream was heard and saw the other savior with only one arm.

"Toss me the shiny thing! Trust me." He nodded and tossed it to Misa. They all nodded and ran for the ladder. They reached the top and kicked the ladder down.

"Sayonara! See you never!" They grinned and ran to the exit. Amy and Misa jumped onto one horse along with Malik on the other horse. They rode fast to Masyaf with Malik. They stopped a short way before the gate and Malik turned a blade to them.

"You're not Templars but you are not assassins. Who are you?"

"We'll tell you if you stop pointing sharp shit at us! Remember the Creed!" Malik lowered his bland.

"Sorry, but in this profession it does not pay well to treat others with the benefit of doubt. I am Malik, the man who untied you was my brother Kadar, the rat that caused this mess was Altair. Who are you?"

"I'm Misa, and this is my best friend, almost sister, Amy." The two smiled at Malik and continued riding to Masyaf. They arrived at the entrance and left the horses at the gate.

"Come, we must go to Al Mualim, he would want to know about the two of you. After all, you fight with the pride, knowledge, and expertise of an assassin." He smiled at the two and they let themselves relax and watch life go around them. It was better than a game could describe. They followed Malik into the fortress and into the familiar building where so much would transpire, and where the Grand Master Al Mualim resided.


	2. Assassins!

"What of Malik and Kadar?"

"Dead." Amy, Malik, and Misa walked in; Malik clutching his severed arm.

"No, not dead."

"Malik?" That was Al Mualim, the traitor and master.

"I still live at least! So does the two who were captured by the Templars, the one _you_ didn't help!" He directed that to Altair.

"And your brother?"

"Gone; because of you!" Malik pointed at Altair.

"Robert barred me from the room. There was no way back. Nothing I could do."

"Because you did not heed my warning; all of this could have been avoided. And my brother…and my brother would still be alive! Your arrogance nearly cost us today."

"Nearly?"

"I brought what your favorite failed to find. Here, take it," Misa walked with the piece of Eden and handed it to Al Mualim. "Though it seems I returned with more than just your treasure."

"Master! We're under attack! Robert de Sable lays siege to Masyaf's village."

"So he seeks a battle. Very well, I will not deny him. Go; inform the others, the fortress must be prepared. As for you Altair, our discussion will have to wait. You must make for the village; destroy these invaders and drive them from our home."

"It will be done." Altair left the tree of you alone.

"Malik, who are these two?"

"Amy and Misa, Master." He gestured to them at each name.

"Why did you bring them here?"

"They are not Templars but not part of the brotherhood. They knew too much to be civilians; I brought them here for you to deal with." Al Mualim nodded.

"Fine, you may leave Malik. It would be best to go to the infirmary." Malik nodded and left the three alone.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Al Mualim. As Malik said, I'm Misa and this is my closest friend Amy." Misa nudged Amy.

"Yeah, nice to meet you, sorry if I seem rude but I don't really trust you, I have that anti-social thing going on…" Amy glanced up to the ceiling, refusing to meet the eyes in the room.

"As am I pleased to meet you; as you heard there is a crisis going on. I won't be able to help you."

"It is fine, we do not mind waiting. If you need help with the Templars please tell us. Both of us can handle a blade pretty well." Misa bowed and shoved her foot into Amy's foot. Amy doubled in pain posing a bow.

"Thank you, the two of you are not afraid of heights, right?" Misa nodded and Amy, now recovered, also nodded.

"We are not afraid of heights, in fact we love them." Amy smirked and looked over to Misa.

"You wanna jump off the building, don't you? Not that I mind, hell it looks like fun, as long as we don't end up like that one guy. He broke his leg. That was pretty funny. Oh wow, now I seem like a sadistic ass…sweet" Al Mualim smiled uneasily.

"I'm glad to hear it. Head to the tallest building, and be ready to fly to God." The two nodded and left to the building. Amy smacked Misa upside the head.

"You brownnoser, do you really trust that guy?"

"Yes, he is Altair's master after all. He will send Altair to kill those nine…" Amy sighed; Misa didn't finish the game…or was it the history of 1911? Amy shoved her pockets into her jacket and felt the familiar slapping on her leg. It was from her book bag, carried it everywhere, she even had it on her when they came to this world. They climbed the ladder to top and went inside. Upon climbing the second ladder they saw two men milling about waiting for someone.

"So what's the plan, Stan?" One of them glared at Amy. The other ignored her. She handed her bag to Misa.

"Hold this; these idiots need to learn some respect. That and I feeling like hitting something, don't you?" Misa sighed and complied. There was no use arguing with Amy when she was angry.

"Hey! Idiots! I'm talking to you! Just who do you think you are; King or something?" The one on the left turned to face her. Amy was getting closer and her yelling was picking up.

"I swear to God, show us some respect or you'll be losing some body parts! I mean, how much of an idiot are you? By writing a girl, you'll easily get killed." The one that had turned to face her lifted his hand up and slapped Amy with amazing force.

"Property should be seen not heard, that includes you girl." The voice was so cold. It was the voice of someone who never had a thing go their way. Amy picked herself up and slapped him back with as much force if not more. He feel back and was caught by his friend who glared at Amy.

"If you think that any women will listen to you just because you're an assassin then you have another thing coming. Slapping someone because they spoke to you is unbecoming, remember your Creed. Consider if what you do will be against the Creed before you act, stupid." Amy spit at the man and stalked back over to Misa.

"You gave a lovely first impression Amy." Amy sighed and leaned against Misa and whispered.

"Gomen, I didn't mean to lose it, things like that just anger me. No one, not even Templars should be ignored like that or be hated for being a woman either." Amy's voice was soft; Misa smiled at the kindness that Amy always showed to her. It was comforting to say the least. They heard the ladder creaked and looked to see Altair standing there. They followed him to the pier-like things. There was five out there, Amy and Misa would have to share one, all the others were taken. They walked onto one and faced the Templars.

"Heretic! Returned what you have stolen from me!"

"You have no claim to it Robert. Take yourself from here, before I'm forced to thin your ranks further."

"You play a dangerous game!"

"I assure you, this is no game."

"So be it. Bring forth the hostage!" A man was shoved forward only to have a sword stuck threw him. Misa gasped and cling to Amy. "Your village lies in ruins and your stores are hardly endless. How long before your fortress crumbles from within? How disciplined will your men remain when the wells run dry and the food is gone?"

"My men do not fear death Robert they welcome it! And the rewards it brings."

"Good! Then they shall have it all around!"

"Follow me, and do so without hesitation." One of the men whispered, this was it. The two of you walked to the end of your pier.

"Show these fool knight what it is to have no fear! Go to God!" That was the sign to jump. The six of you jumped in perfect synchronization into the hay below. Amy heard one of the men scream in pain about his leg while the two others tried to shush him. Misa snorted at the man.

"You three will have to go on without us." Misa and Amy nodded and followed Altair onto the beams. Misa gasped when she looked down frozen in fear.

"Altair, you will have to go on without us, my friend here isn't that keen on heights. I'm sure you understand." He nodded silently and continued onwards. Amy went under the beam and came back up behind Misa.

"Misa, follow me slowly back. Pay attention only to my voice." Misa nodded and followed Amy backwards to the clearing with hay.

"What are you two doing back?" Amy glared at the three and looked at Misa who looked like she was about to faint.

"Why does it matter? Altair will be able to do this." They nodded in slight agreement as Misa passed out from the heights. The three of you carried the two who fell back to the top of the fortress.

"The infirmary is to your right. It would be best for your friend and yourself." Amy nodded and picked up Misa and carried her to the infirmary. Amy reached the door when she felt her own fatigue catch up with her. She felt herself and Misa fall to the ground.

**&&&**

Amy heard a scream. She sat up and looked around to see the man who broke his leg being examined. She glanced over to Misa who was still asleep.

"Ah, you are awake. I'll be with you in a moment." Amy nodded and looked around the infirmary. It was simple, several beds for patients, an examining table and a desk, but nice, the room was lavished in brilliant, vibrant colors. A man walked over to her.

"Hello, I'm Bassem, the physician here. My assistant, Jabir, examined you and the young woman you were carrying. Luckily no lasting damage for either of you, your possessions should be on the right side of your bed." Amy nodded and Bassem left. She looked on the side of her bed, nada, puzzled she looked on the other side of the bed. There were her pants and the tank top she had on but not her book bag or jacket.

"Um, Bassem, have you seen my bag?"

"Ah, yes, I believe that Altair took it. He said something about learning more about the two of you and took your bag and the jackets you had. He should be with Master right now though." Amy nodded numbly and stood up. Her tired brain processed this information and a look of realization passed to a look of anger.

"I'll be right back. I need to get our things back from a certain assassin." Bassem nodded and turned to Misa, examining her slightly. Amy left the room and exploded.

"THAT GODDAMN ASSASSIN IS DEAD! I DON'T CARE HOW AWESOME OR SMEXY HE IS! HE IS DEAD!" Misa sat up with a startle and bumped heads with Bassem.

"Owish, I think I'm going to need some Tylenol or Vicodin… sorry about that. Amy is angry with someone isn't she?" Bassem nodded and Misa sighed and stood up.

"I better go restrain her or something…this is the twelfth time this week she went off." Misa walked to where Altair might be it was only logical that Amy was yelling about Altair. Who else would Amy call awesome here or smexy? Misa walked to Al Mualim's desk area to see Amy grab her bag and two jackets out of Altair's hands.

"Give me those! I swear to God, is getting your stuff stolen part of the bonus of dealing with an arrogant idiot like you? Oh, um… hi Misa." Amy blushed and looked away from where Misa was standing. Altair's jaw was slightly dropped as he did a double take at Misa. Amy looked at the man and glaring punched his arm.

"Stop staring at her. God, men are the same everywhere…" Amy walked to where Misa was. Amy dropped the things she was carrying and picking up the larger of the jackets, placed it on Misa.

"Misa, why are you only in a bra and panties?" Misa looked and gasped.

"Meep! Sorry, I didn't realize that I didn't have my clothes on. Um, this is embarrassing…" Al Mualim chuckled and walked to the two girls.

"It is alright little one; none of my assassin's will hurt you because of your lack of clothing." Misa smiled and shrugged the jacket on and buttoned it up and looked at the sleeves that went pass her hands.

"I think this is your jacket, Amy." Amy nodded and turned back to Altair. Altair was still standing there like a statue gawking. Amy glared and walked to him. She closed his mouth and glared him.

"I'd appreciate it if you stopped checking out Misa. She is MINE, do you understand or do I need to put it into more simple terms for you to understand?" Misa sighed and bowed slightly to Altair.

"Sorry about Amy's actions. She is usually not this pissy or this cold to people…" Altair nodded as Misa and Amy left.

"I dislike the tall one." Altair stated once the two were out of earshot. Al Mualim chuckled softly.

"Why is that, because she isn't afraid of you? One would think that you would appreciate the change. What do you think of the smaller one?"

"She is polite and keeps a leash on the tall one, but they are both strange." Al Mualim nodded.

"I believe that it would be best for you to take them with you after you find the one who let the Templars in. Go down into Masyaf and find the traitor." Altair nodded and left. Al Mualim beckoned one of the assassins and told them to bring Amy and Misa to him and to bring some equipment. Misa and Amy walked in a few minutes later and glanced warily at the assassin equipment on the desk.

"I have decided to have you travel with Altair. However, he will not be there for you so it would be best for you to learn the ways of the assassin." Amy's eyes grew wide but they quickly returned to the normal half-lidded look, but a smile broke out on Misa's face and she nudged Amy happily. They bowed and took the equipment that was handed to them.

"Thank you for this opportunity. We will not let you down…Master!" Amy smirked at the title of respect that Misa gave. Amy then examined the blade with the expertise of one who knew their swords.

"They are nice swords, Master. We'll use them well." Al Mualim nodded and sent them to the practice ring. Misa and Amy stood and waited to go into the ring. Amy pulled her sword out and held it loosely in her left hand.

Walking into the ring, Amy gripped the sword a bit more and stood in a stance where she could attack quickly and defend quickly. The man across her laughed.

"You expect me to fight a girl? Go back and play your dolls, little girl." Amy glared and shot forward and knocked the man down to the ground.

"Keep talking, see what happens." Amy smirked and settled back into her position. The man got up and charged. Amy dodged to the left and poked him in the side as he lunged forward.

"It's funny that you think that a straight forward approach will work. Keep underestimating me, its fun to teach you not to write off women." The man glared and feigned a stab to her left but punched her when she dodged. Amy flew back a bit and hit a post.

"That's far enough! Continue on to the next opponent." The man in charge said. Amy nodded and jumped out of the ring and put a hand on Misa.

"Careful, he isn't going to give you the benefit of the doubt after what I did." Misa nodded and jumped the fence into the ring. She took out her own sword and held it out in front of her. The man charged as if to test Misa's ability. Misa went low to the ground and grabbed the man's feet and went up to pull him down. He fell with a yelp and she took the moment to place the blade in front of his face.

"Give?" The man glared and nodded with a frown settled on his face. Misa smiled and helped him up. She jumped out of the ring and sat with Amy and watched the men fight.

"Do you think Altair has captured the traitor yet?" Amy nodded and pointed to the door where Altair was dragging an unconscious man. The two got up and fell a few steps behind Altair.

**&&&**

"You stand accused of betraying our brotherhood and opening the way for our enemies. How do you answer to these charges?"

"I deny nothing. I'm proud of what I did. My only regret is that they failed."

"I offer you a chance to repent, to renounce the evil in your heart."

"It is not evil in my heart, but truth. I will not repent."

"Then you will die," Al Mualim raised the blade he was holding and sank it into the traitor's heart. Misa gasped and looked away. Amy stared on, reveling nothing on her face. He pulled the blade out while Altair let his body fall onto the ground. "You did well Altair and have earned the right to carry a blade once more." Al Mualim handed the now bloodied sword to Altair.

"What will become of the one who helped him?"

"It remains to be seen; some do it out of ignorance or fear. These men can be shaved. Others suffer from corrupted wills, their minds poisoned and twisted. These men must be destroyed. Soon enough we will know what kind of man Jamair is."

"I passed your test then? What now?"

"Oh my child, we only just begun, I hold here a list, nine names adorn it, nine men who need to die. They are blade-bringers, war-makers, their power and influence corrupts the land and ensures that the Crusades continue. You will find them, kill them, and in doing so you will sow the seed of peace both for the region and yourself. In this way you might be redeemed."

"Nine lives in exchange for mine?"

"A most generous offer I think. How you any questions?"

"Only where I need begin."

"Very well, ride of Damascus. Seek out the black market merchant named Tamir. Let him be the first to fall. Be sure to visit the city's Assassin Bureau when you arrive. I'll dispatch a bird to inform the Rifik of your arrival. Speak with him, you'll find he has much to offer." Al Mualim let the bird in his hand fly out the window.

"If you believe it best…"

"I do, besides you cannot begin your mission without his consent."

"What nonsense is this?! I don't need his permission; it's a waste of time."

"It's the price you pay for the mistakes you made. You answer not only to me, but all the brotherhood as well, including these two." He gestured to Amy and Misa.

"So be it."

"Take your equipment and go. Prove you are not yet lost to us. Take your two new partners with you." Altair's jaw dropped slightly.

"Who are my new partners?"

"Amy and Misa are your two partners. Now take your equipment and go, all three of you." Amy and Misa bowed and left with Altair to the gate. Altair jumped onto a horse and looked at Amy and Misa.

"Come, get onto a horse, and let's go." Amy blushed and looked away while Misa suddenly found the ground really interesting. Altair sighed slightly. "Neither of you can ride a horse, can you?" Amy glared.

"Why would we, right Misa?" Misa looked back at Masyaf.

"Well, I do know how to ride one but I haven't since I was eight. It wasn't enjoyable to be kicked off a horse…so why don't we walk and you ride?" Misa smiled at Altair.

"No. Get onto the horse or I'll make you." Misa sighed and started edging away from Altair and to a safer spot, like behind Amy.

"Wait you have to listen to us. So why can't all three of us ride on one horse?" Altair glared at Amy. He got off the horse and pointed at the horse.

"Get on the horse." They nodded and got onto the horse. Altair swung himself onto the horse and lightly snapped the reins to get the horse to start moving. The horse complied and soon when they were out of the general area of Masyaf they picked up speed and arrived at Damascus at twilight.

"Help! Someone please help me!" Misa saw a man being jostled by the guards.

"We have to help him!" Altair nodded and the tree ditched the horse and crept on the guards. Amy nodded and drawing her sword quietly pounced onto a guard. Misa ran straight in and with the grace of an acrobat stabbed a guard in the head and wile pulling her sword away from the body stabbed the guard behind her.

"Thank you! I only wish my sons were as brave as you three. I will tell this to them in hope they will learn what a true hero is." Misa smiled softly and Amy wiped her blade on a corpse.

"We should head into the city and find the Bureau, right Altair? Or do you want us to be good little girls and be quiet?" Amy smirked and snorted when she saw Altair's hand twitch near his sword.

"Actually no, the two of you are to go and bring me the feather of an eagle. Once you do this, then we will begin the assassination, until then I will be gathering information." It was Amy's turn to twitch. She glared and gave a simple reply.

"Fuck no, I don't care who you fucking are. No one is going to make me get a fucking feather. I'm neither a gofer nor a waitress. I will not get whatever you want." Misa sat down and opened her mouth to close it again. After a few moments of a glaring contest between Altair an Amy, Misa gasped.

"Wait, how am I going to get a feather? Heights don't like me, Amy will you get me one when you get yours?" Amy broke her gaze with Altair and sighed irritably.

"Misa, we are _not_ going to get a feather just because All-tire says so."

"It's Altair, girl." Amy waved Altair's comment away and walked to a wall. She ran up and started to climb the wall slowly.

"Well come on, time waits for no man, women or animal…sadly that includes us and I rather not try to travel though the city at night. I like myself the way it is right now thank you." Altair and Misa sighed and started to climb the wall. Altair passed the two of them quickly and stood on the roof and looked over the city. Amy and Misa heaved themselves onto the roof and laid for a few minutes silent. They stood up and walked after Altair. Amy started to dig though her jacket pockets until she pulled out a small item.

"No reception…sadly I'm surprised I tried." She sighed and shoved the thing back into her pocket and tripped and fell into a building. She curled up onto her side and raised her head a bit to glare at Misa who was laughing.

"I think we found the Assassin's Bureau…"


End file.
